Freedom Fighters
by outlawarcher
Summary: This is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Freedom Fighters the game.The Soviets won in the cold world,and now they have their sights on the U.S.And Danny Sam and some other concerned citizens Dont like it.
1. Prologue

READ FIRST

This is a Danny Phantom fic…u should know that if you didn't get the Fu# out or say hello to misplaced aggression. Also this is a cross over from a game Freedom Fighters… ok on with the story…Also I need some Freedom Fighters ok Give me your name and I'll add you to the Story ok and also maybe like what you want to be, gunner Sniper OR stealthy ok E-Mail me or say in review and nickel-back-danny-lover is this enough detail.

Prologue

Three years ago the Russian army invaded the United States of America. After the Russians took New York they took the east coast easily and they moved towards the mid-west. Though they meet little resistance well moving through the mid-east, They had lost a lot of men and supplies to a mysterious group of freedom fighters that possed ghost like qualities.

In Amity Park the people were preparing for the assault.Amity park in the last 2 years had become like a military base. They have created a defense walltht surrounds the city. On the outskirts of the city there is a trench network.The city itself was in good shape there have been no assaults onit so far so it was in nice function. The Fentons led the defense system , they tweaked their ghost weaponry to do damage to humans. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were helping ready for the assault. Each of them were 19 years old and where called back from there collages on the west coast to help the Amity Park Freedom Fighters.

"Phew man that sand bag was heavy" Complained Danny.

Sam swiftly hit the back of his head. "Danny stop complaining or else I'll…I dunno I'll do something." She sighed thinking that this could be the last year of their lives and she didn't want to ruin it. Sam, Danny ,and Tucker went to the same collage .Things between Sam and Danny were heating, up they have been going out for 3 months, And Sam hadn't wanted things to end. She looked at Danny in his battle gear.All three of them were on the outskirts of the city setting up barricades.It was getting dark outso they would be heading back into the city.

Danny was dressed in tan cargo pants, a gray hoodie, a black bandanna crossed his face and left only his blue eyes showed, he wore a Kevlar vest over his hoodie that bore the Freedom Fighter fist emblem, his hood was up, and he had steel tipped combat boots.

Sam was wearing the same thing but the hood down and she had goggles on her forehead, instead of the fist she had a Phoenix on her chest.

Tucker had on all black and had his usual hat but it was black too. He resembled a ninja. Sam looked at him and sighed his only protection was the small Kevlar vest his combat knife and pistol she just asked herself why.

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts as an explosion was heard in the distance. One of the sky scrapers was token down by an artillery shell.

"Sam we have to get to the armory now!" Danny screamed Sam ran to him and she saw Tucker disappear into the air wielding his knife. Danny and Sam ran through the main gate into the city, the main gate was like a heavily armed tower. As they entered the city they saw Soldiers running towards the wall turrets. The armory up ahead was the old convention center. They entered and were greeted by a rude group of soldiers that knocked them out of their way. Danny, Tuck , and Sam knew how to use standard, and special weapons like snipers, RPGS, and heavy machine guns. They weren't afraid to kill either. They have been raiding Russian convoys for 2 years as Team Phantom the Freedom fighters only hope in the mid-west. Danny was the leader, Sam was the sniper and tucker was well ummmm the stealthy one.

Sam and Danny got to the Armory and picked up their specialized weaponry. Sam picked up her silenced .22 and her Springfield sniper she knew it was old but it was effective. Danny picked up his M-16 with the scope and his MP-5 submachine gun, also his extra ammo for him and Sam in his Back pack. Tuck carried his own ammo for his silenced pistol, which he kept on him so Sam and Danny don't worry as much.

The southern armory wall exploded by an artillery shell Danny grabbed Sam and went intangible. The three other freedom fighters weren't so lucky .After hearing their screams he knelt down and said a prayer for their safe journey to heaven. Then he continued putting on his mic. Sam followed suit.

"H.Q. Do you read me over." Danny said into the mic.

"this is H.Q. Danny is thatyou, what happened?" Maddie Fenton's voice said over the mic.(sorry but do you think it would be jack as the leader of the Amity Park Freedom Fighters)

"Yes mom it's me. The armory just got hit by artillery. We lost two men and a woman. Over" Danny said into his mic with no emotion. That's what the government trained them to do. Show no emotion in a crisis and stay calm.

The government trained Danny, Sam, and Tucker two weeks after the invasion because the government knew Danny, Sam , and tucker had potential after the government heard about Danny Phantom.

Bum Bum Bum how did the government find out tell me if what I should do next flash back or….action gore fest with swearing and explosions (Big Smirk Plasters on Face)

I don't mind what u choose ok….I want answers from u the reviews coughGOREFEASTcough coughTHENFLASHBACKcough. I don't mind reallyoh and I'll actually do shout outs next chapter ok.


	2. Assualt

OK this is the second chapter of freedom fighters. this is a record for me 2 chapters I n 2 days. Ok I didn't get any reviews but I'll keep going anyways.

Review of last chapter

The government knows about danny phantom and his identity HA

Purrbaby101:"Action gore fest! That's what I say. Great job so far! Keep it up!"

OUTLAWARCHER: I agree with you……..hmm should I knock the rating up nah………but I have to an OC swears a little

NickelBack-Danny-Lover: Ok, if I was psychic, I would predict what is happening next, but I am not so... anyhow, nice job, and thanks for putting in the details :)

Me: ok 90 of u r confused if u r new I'am psychic I read her stories then I say what the next chapter will be about  .

Dannysgf08:

this is really strange, i don't know, just keep going, and i'll keep reading.

-allison  
p.s.-i'm not really into "war" stories, srry

me: its aight but I'll take it as a complement but if u really don't want to read it it's ok I won't force u

The bullets whizzed pass the forward outpost's Lt. Johnson's head.

The Lt. and the forward Outpost were the first to get hit. The outpost consisted of 2 anti-air turrets, 3 heavy machine guns, and tower defenses with R.P.G.srocket propelled grenades. Amity Park had been De-forested so it was a barren desert, the ground was red and dry sand .The people of Amity Park did this so the Russians had a harder time getting through the area. They know the ecosystem took a major blow from these but freedom was at stake .The areas off the road are impossible to traverse, unless you were on foot.

The LT. peeked his head over his cover to se an A.P.C. or armored personal carrier.

The A.PC.'S heavy machine gun was aiming at him and his Squads position.

"Get to cover now!" Johnson screamed he got up and charged to one of the metal crates in the court yard. As he looked back for his squad he saw Perez get gunned sown. Everything got quite and it felt like time slowed down as he watched the bullets pierce through Perez's chest and gut, the blood splattered on the sand as Perez fell onto the hard ground with a yelp of pain then he closed his eyes.

"PEREZ NOOOOO!YOU BASTARDS!" Johnson was about to turn the corners to open fire when he saw Petty Officer Miller get shot in the face his head exploded, the blood and chunks splattered the area within five feet. To make it worse as he fell to the ground the Russian bastards kept shelling him the blood sprayed everywhere. Johnson watched in disgust as the Russian who did that had a smug smile on his face but not for long.

"This is for Perez and Miller! You bastard." Johnson rounded the corner and let the bullets from his M-16 escape from the chamber with satisfying Crack sound then he looked at his target. The bastard who killed Perez and Miller. The five bullets he shot slammed into the Russians chest and the recoil brought the gun to his face where he hit that Bastard right between the eyes. He heard the Russian scream at the top of his lungs as he collapsed, but that brought the attention of the A.P.C.'S turret.

"Oh…..SHITTTT!" Johnson said as it opened fire on his position . Johnson rolled behind cover again.

"Shit, shit, shit." He said as he looked over his predicament '_ok I have an A.P.C_. targeting

_My position , also I lost about half my squad in the run to cover' _He thought. "Shit. Well I have two fag grenades" He said to himself and then peeked his head around the corner to see the A.P.C. moving in on his position ."GULP."

Back with Sam and Danny.

Danny and Sam were getting on a transport copter so they could reinforce the forward outpost. They're getting briefed on the mission in the copter.

"Danny they have lost their radio tower thirty minutes ago when they were assaulted that was the explosion we heard earlier. Over" Maddie's calm voce said over the Mic.

"Thank you H.Q. do you think there are any survivors. Over" Sam said over the Mic.

" We have radio Contact from a LT. Johnson. He Says that there are about 15 soldiers there and they are getting pounded by A.P.C.S. Over." Maddie said Calmly

"Understand." Danny sad into the Mic. Then he stood up and looked at the troops with him." Ok the drop zone is hot so all heavy weapons specialists fire at the A.P.C.S from the copter then repel down. The rest of you follow me and Sam." After he said that he got a WHO-RA. Sam pulled the goggles to her eyes brought up her bandana and put her hood up. Danny put his goggles on his forehead because of there are supposed to be a sand storm soon. Then he got ready for the jump.


	3. Team Phantom in action

Hey I seem to be cranking out chapters these couple of days….go me go me… so shout outs yea not much new.

DannyFentonLuver: ok... that was a little gross... but I still like it! And if u were wondering why I was just reviewing from the middle of nowhere, it is becase I decided to read urs, since u were reading mine! Trying to read everyones that reads mine, hard work, lol.

Me; I know poor Miller and Perez he he.wow have fun on ur journey of reading all of ur reviewers stories have fun with Nickelback-Danny-lover's they r good stories 

Nickelback-Danny-Lover: Realy gross! And confusing... and ya need more Danny in this story, and you had better not hurt danny...

Me: that's what I get for speaking my mind man…..i wont hurt danny……..that much BWHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAoh he he Danny is in this chapter and he kicks some Russian ass….oh right..last chapter was for introducing lieutenant Johnson to the story.oh I don't hate Russians only communist evil Russians……Russians are cool when not trying to take over the world he he (scratches back of head nervously)

So that's the shout outs…….ok read the story………..stop reading my notes read the story…………..now

Russian P.O.V.

'_That American Fucker will get a face full of lead'_ "For Nicoli." The gunner screamed.

"For Nicoli!" The Driver screamed too.

"Slow down his cover is rig……What the FUCK!" The gunner looked u and saw an American troop transport Helicopter Floating there .One of the doors was open and the last thing the gunner saw was a man with snow white hair wielding a rocket launcher. The gunner could have sworn seeing glowing green eyes, before the rocket slammed into his face taking down the A.P.C. with it.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ok move, move, move!" Danny screamed As he said it all the men jumped out of the copter head first out of the copter, but 7 feet before the ground the rope yanked them into a flip and they landed on their feet.

The copter was thirty feet in the air. Sam smirked then spread her arms out like a bird and fell out of the copter instead of flipping round she landed in a crouched position. Danny Watched a smug smile across is face remembering the training days. Then Sam's voice ripped him from his thoughts .

"Danny you coming down or what?" She asked. Danny smirked then jumped out of the copter. He landed like Sam in a crouch he stood up and walked up to Lt. Johnson

"Lt. Johnson, I presume." Danny asked the worn down Lt.. Johnson just nodded his head.

"Lt. what's the situation?" Sam asked hoping for a good answer.

"Sorry Sergeant we are in some deep shit." As Lt. Johnson said that a mortar shell hit thirty feet away from them." See that's what its been like all day." Johnson said in a joking like voice. Danny and Sam smirked. Sam was thank full she wasn't called 'little missy' like most soldiers call her then they get a swift kick to the groin. She let out a little giggle ,Danny looked at her and sighed muttering 'hopeless'

"Ow , Sam that hurt." Danny retorted after she kicked hm in the shin. She stuck out her tongue.

"na na na na na." Sam chanted. Lt. Johnson saw this and sighed is this really Team phantom Sigh.

" Come on lets go." Lt. Johnson said. The soldiers watched this all in awe as their commanding officers acted like children even in battle." We have to take out their vehicles. Ok." The soldiers nodded " ok we will need two teams of…." Lt. Johnson as cut off by danny saying.

" Me and Sam will handle this. Danny looked at Sam she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he just started to walk out of the cover towards the fire fight. Sam set up her sniper so she could cover him.

" We have to stop him that's suicide. Johnson started to get up But sam just motioned for him to get down." Why he'll surely die out ther…"

"Just watch this Lt.." Sam said to Johnson he peeked his head around the corner to see the rings cross over Dannyand his armor changed the gray hoodie, and the Kevlar turned a off white, the green goggles turned blue, his pants turned a dark brown, the red fist turned yellow and his hair changed white and his eyes green. The Russians looked amazed for a second then opened fire on the man walking along the dusty courtyard .The court yard had a single large oak in the middle and lots of stone benches. Danny walked over to the benches and sat down taking out his rifle cocking it the Russians still in shock snapped out of it an opened fire on Danny .

Johnson looked the other way expecting to hear blood splatter but there was nothing where Danny just was." What the Fuc….." Sam interrupted him.

"That's why we are called Team Phantom" Sam said proudly she was still looking through her scope as she said it. Then a loud crack was heard as her head shot back from the recoil or kick-back of the shot. Johnson peeked around the corner to see a beheaded Russian fall to the floor his brain splattered in chunks on the wall behind him. Sam smirked at her handy work. Then an explosion was heard as an A.P.C exploded at the other end of the courtyard.

Danny phased out of the wreckage and reappeared and was walking towards another tank. The gunner started shooting but Danny just brought up a ecto plasmic shield and kept walking towards the tank. Danny heard a crack of Sam's Sniper rifle and saw the Russian gunner drop. "Thanks Sam." Danny said into his Mic.

"Don't mention it Danny." Sam said calmly into the Mic and she shot again and hit a foot soldier in the chest, the shot ripped his upper torso off his body he fell to the ground he was still alive long enough to see his own blood puddle around him then it went blank.

Danny phased into the last tank snuck up on the driver and put his combat knife to the guys neck then Danny reappeared. "Hi." Was what Danny said to the Russian, In a dark tone he asked "Where is the rest of you're convoy."

"Ackkkk…I don't know……Ahhhhh." Was what the Russian said Danny started drawing blood from his victim's neck.

"You know so tell me NOW" Danny screamed bringing the blade closer the jugular.

"ok ok…Its stopped an hour down the road to set up artillery strikes on you puny Americans." He spit on Danny's hand

"ok that's it!" With that Danny slit the Russian throat and let the warm crimson fluid flow onto the floor. Danny phased out of the tank u could see the evil smirk on his face with.

"SHIT." Sam knew this was bad when Danny was In ghost mode he would get pissed off very easily, add blood to the mix and you get one crazy ass Danny. The in-human smirk that Danny showed scared Sam. The smile showed the longing to spill blood the lust for battle.

"Is there no one else that I can face?" He looked around at the mangled corpses of Russian bodies "ha so they are all dead." Then he fainted when he went into battle lust it ripped the energy from him. Sam ran up to him and caught him "Sam?"

"Yes Danny." Sam said softly.

"Sam……..I kick ass!" Danny said then got hit "Hey." Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss, it lasted one minute.

"Hey kids we have a mission still." Johnson said then chuckled as Danny and Sam got up faces a dark red. "Teenagers."

"HEY." They both screamed Johnson just chuckled . the soldiers in the background just sighed heavily. All of them thinking these are the people in control of this Army.

Yea finally done with chapter 3 sigh longest chapter so far so yeah….Review Nowwww ok


	4. Authors note

Sorry my loyal fan base……(cricket are heard in background)wow that worked out well o0 so this isn't an update sorry….this is just telling u people I want to change parts of chapter three before I start 4 and I need more o.c.s and some Ideas………… sorry iam like stormed with homework so just help me out ,eh. Also. Brianna Riggs right….email me if iam right. Also………………………………….. I most make this longer so

Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe   
That don't believe in me

Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

_Part 2: City Of The Damned_

At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

City of the dead   
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall   
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee

_Part 3: I don't care_

I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
_x4_

I don't careeeeeeeeee

Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me   
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! _x4_

_Part 4: Dearly beloved_

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

_Part 5: Tales of another broken home_

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe   
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist

So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time

I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home...

Wow that was long woot woot review and give me ideas on what to update in chapter three….aight…………………

Homecoming Green Day

_Part 1: The death of St. Jimmy_

My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home  
Waste another year flies by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live  
In the streets of shame  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain  
There's no signs of hope  
The stems and seeds of the last of the dope  
There's a glow of light  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night  
Bearing gifts and trust  
The fixture in the city of lust  
What the hell's your name?  
What's your pleasure and whats your pain?  
Do you dream to much?  
Do you think what you need is a crutch?  
In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame  
He says "we're fucked up"  
But we're not the same  
And mom and dad are the ones you can blame

Jimmy died today

He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state of mind it's my own private suicide

_Part 2: East 12th St._

Well nobody cares  
Well nobody cares  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?  
_x2_

Jesus filling out paperwork now  
At the facility on east 12th st.  
He's not listened to a word now  
He's in his own world  
And he's daydreaming

He'd rather be doing something else now,  
Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly,  
His life's on the line with anxiety now,  
And she had enough,  
And he had plenty

Somebody get me out of here  
Anybody get me out of here  
Somebody get me out of here  
Get me the fuck right out of here

So far away  
I don't want to stay  
Get me out of here right now  
I just wanna be free  
Is there a possibility?  
Get me out of here right now  
This life like dream ain't for me

_Part 3: Nobody likes you!_

I fell asleep while watching spike TV  
After 10 cups of coffee  
And you're still not here  
Dreaming of a song  
But something went wrong  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here  
Left me here alone  
And I should have stayed home  
After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking  
(where'd you go?)  
Nobody likes you, everyone left you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go?)  
Everyone left you, nobody likes you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go..go..go..go..)

Geeze...Ha..

_Part 4: Rock and roll girlfriend_  
_written and sung by Tre Cool_

I got a rock and roll band  
I got a rock and roll life  
I got a rock and roll girlfriend  
And another ex-wife  
I got a rock and roll house  
I got a rock and roll car  
I play the shit out the drums  
And I can play the guitar  
I got a kid in New York  
I got a kid in the bay  
I haven't drank or smoked nothin'  
In over 22 days  
So get off my case  
Off of my case  
Off of my case!

_Part 5: We're coming home again_

Here they come marching down the street  
Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat  
Coming back from the edge of town  
Underneath their feet  
The time has come and it going nowhere  
Nobody ever said that life was fair now  
Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear  
In the summer heat  
The world is spinning  
Around and around  
Out of control again  
From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down  
To send my love a letterbomb  
And visit me in hell  
We're the ones going

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

I started fuckin' running  
As soon as my feet touched the ground  
We're back in the Barrio  
But to you and me, that's jingle town

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They're all out without you havin' fun


	5. The real Chapter 4

So a new edition to Freedom Fighters i will make this more action packed also i have scraped the flashback idea way to boring aight...

i saw this story a couple a times and i never read it and now i'm glad i did, this is an awesome story even though i have no clue what freedom fighters is but who cares, i can follow the story and thats all that matters! writting style is cool and unlike most girls, i like the blood and gore (i watch medical shows, war movies and ect.). u said u needed some OC's and i would be glad to join the crew! Call me Rain cause my real name sux, i'll do stealth. and i don't really care if i get blown up or not! and as for ideas, you could have someone get kidnapped! i'll e-mail u the rest of my ideas cause if u use this idea i don't want other people to read it and ruin the surprise or whatever. and kudos to you because this is the longest review i've ever written! and i'm not kidding! ta ta for now

-wishin for rain  
P.S.- ur on my authors/stories list now

Me: el thank youo me no hablo espanol and u might appear this chappie due i feel so happy u appear.weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!1cant hold on

Sorry, I can't think very good, but take your time

Me its aightat least someone other then orange review all the times

Dude, you wuz rite. Ending with greenday was a nice touch. I meself prefer the heavy metal, but eh whataya gunno do? Now that thats' taken care of... HURRY UP AND POST THE NEXT GODDAMN CHAPTER!

Yours Truly,  
-Orange-

Me: hehe it took awhile eh and GREEN DAY YA also i heavy metal person to i was in a green day mood that day

wow barely any reviews maybe i should just stop here... if i did orange would kill me

Danny scrambled for cover as the bullets wizzed over head. As he was running a mortar landed two feet from his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He was shot backwords from the shrapnel. HE had a large gash on his leg. "Son of a bitch. Great now i have to limp across a battlefield...Holy Shit" he screamed as a rocket was shot at his face.

BOOM

Danny stood there looking straight ahead at the Russian mouth gaping.

'Wait I'm still alive...oh yeah intangible" he thought then grinned then out of nowhere his ghost powers died "Oh shit."Danny stood there for a second just standin. Then with our hero's luck one of the machine gunners noticed him. "Why me god why me."Danny asked the nothingness then jumped into the mortar hole that was created just a minute before.

He looked up at the field he was limping across, it was a large desert with mortar holes and bodies strewn about. This is what failure looked like Danny didn't like it.

The mission started out easy enough simple search and rescue mission nothing more, Danny and a platoon of 150 men were supposed to infiltrate the Russian stronghold that was the state prison.

(Flash Back...BOB)

"Go Go Go!" Johnson yelled as the men jumped out the back of the trucks and slowly onto the field. Johnson stepped out with Danny and Sam tucker wasn't with them because guess what that was who they were rescuing and some new person Rain tucker dragged her with and ya knowing tucker he was playing with his P.D.A. And got caught because of the lights and blinky things.

Danny sighed 'stupid stupid Tucker poor Rain she was pretty cool, meh gotta go save the idiot... again' Danny thought and slowly walked over to the command tent "woah that was built fast' Danny said out loud. Some of the soldiers turned and raised an eyebrow at him he just smiled nervously and was like "HeHe. I think iam needed at the front trenchy thingy... Run!" And Danny ran to the front of the camp but being Danny fell right into the trench that Johnson was working on.

"Damn boy watch where you are running." Johnson said looked at Danny and just offered him a hand. Danny took it and Johnson pulled him up " So Danny ever see a base built this fast?" Johnson asked Danny just shook his head and looked around the base th command tent and infirmary were up and the trenches were almost complete all they needed was the stationary turrets and then they could get going. Its only been 15 minutes after they unloaded the trucks and the base was nearly finished.

Danny looked foreword and saw a large gun unloaded from one of the many trucks. I mean this gun was big Danny didn't know the millimeter or caliber but all he did was let out a low whistle.

"Damn i want one of those." I voice said from behind him that made Danny jump.

Danny turned "Riggs why do u sneak up on me and say that after i told you a million of times don't do that." Danny said eye twitching, because last time Riggs snuck up on him something exploded and Danny's hair caught on fire soooooooo he doesn't like being snuck up on.

"So Danny when is this operation gonna start ." Riggs asked impatianly toying with some C-12 that stuff was three times stronger then C- 4 and it made a bigger BOOM that was the explanation Riggs gave Danny before she detonated some.

Danny cringed at that memory "SIGH Riggs it should start in 20 minutes when we get confermation from H.Q." Danny said calmly but that was about to change.

A distant bang was heard in the background and in the distance Danny made out some artillery emplacements "Son of a bitch." was all that Danny said before he was hurled into hell.

(back to the battle )

Danny looked up to see if it was all clear buuuutt of course a Russian machine gun was aimed at his head. The Russian was about to open fire when then out of nowhere the guys left side of his head was blown off . Danny justed smiled." So guardian Angel how goes it up high not getting the CRAP blown out of you" Danny said into his mic.

"Tis nice, also did you see that shot that was so much fun. I mean like i was like 'oh hi Danny oh no an evil Russian and then i was like pow and he was like owww me head is missing'"Sam said with tons and tons of sarcasm.

"huh...OH Shit...SAM A LITTLE HELP." Danny Screamed as bullets flew around him.

" Oh yeah I'm supposed to help one sec" She looked into the scope of her sniper and started shotting Russians "he he he he he. I win" Sam was giddy cause Danny and her were goin steady now. As she watched the battle field she noticed Riggs walkin towards Danny casually dodging bullets with inhuman speed .Sam just shrugged it off and went back to shooting communists. She then opened a metallic box that was lying next to her and pulled out a bigger sniper she smiled a evilly and loaded a large shell in took aim at one of the Russian trucks and shot. The truck took a shell "3...2..1 BOOM"Sam said as the truck exploded.

READ THIS OR DIE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MY BOB PROTECT

Thew end of this chapter sorry but i wanted to finish before the weekend cause i'll be gone so i cant update so... PULSE OF THE MAGGOTS ya ok review NOW MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa sorry it took so long and who ever i forgot to shotout to srry...also i need more peps other then Riggs and RAin


	6. Bob the Immortal has come

So chapter five of Freedom fighters. Chapter 4 didn't get much reviews so I'm gonna continue no matter what so ya We are the pulse of the maggots. Srry this song has been inspiring most of the new chapters of my story its slipknot so ya.

hey i'm pretty cool! awesome! hehe. i dunno what it is about this story but i just LOVE it! can't get enough so i can't wait for the next chappie.  
omg make a persons name eganro. yea thats orange backwards if i spelled it right... eh whatever. you really don't have to use that name thought, i'm just hyper and love the color orange. hehe... yeah...

oh and the only comment i have is to watch your grammer. but thats it!

wishin for rain (and it rained today! yeah!)

Me; Told ya u would be in here and ya i told u all my gramma stinks so ya ummm I might appear this chapter so keep an eye out.

Damn Strait I'd kill ya...heh heh I kik ass. Dude r u gunna be an OC in this too, I means u were in Abuse, and cuz u got all the writing power and all... This story could use some Immortal Bob. Ur Profile says ur a big Slipknot fan, didja see their new video 'Before I Forget' its one of the songs frum Volume 3. Dude that video so kiks-ass. Seriously this chap was kool, kinda short but kool, Sniper Sam rawks, tis fun to see exploding Russians. Now I must flee; for the fire-breathing monkeys are attacking my room with the power of their Unholy-Gnome-Cults. Damn the Gnomes.

Sincerley,  
-Orange-

I salute u 4 fightin off the fire breathing monkeys and iam wif u damn gnomes Grrrr...and like i said i will appear and now the story will start to lighten up so ya funny stuff like Snipey Sam. I saw the video tis kick ass big time i mean ya so u nearly saw Craig's face...I mean u nearly see it damn it!

Wow not many reviews **sigh** peps review it makes me feel spacial...i spelt that wrong so ya Say it again we wont DIE

Disclaimer: dont own DP bla bla bal so now on to the kick ass story

Sam hoisted the Anti vehicle rifles case on to her back."Ummph, ow ow ow ." She said as the weight of the rifle started bearing down on her back. "Stupid heavy rifle, what are you gonna do it blows things up so its useful." Again she was having conversations with herself as she did now since she would be isolated from human contact other then the radio for days on end.

Sam heard i board creak in front of her. She hoisted her S.M.G. Into firing position and ducked down leaving herself as a harder shot. She aimed the gun at the door way right as it was blown down and standing there was a 6 ½f oot tall giant standing in front of her it wore a black jumpsuit and had a gas mask on it looked at her and one if its eyes flashed a light scanned her.

"Samantha Manson?"The behemoth asked Sam. Sam's first thought was 'NOONNE BUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE CALLS ME SAMANTHA' She was about to kick it in the shin then remembered it had about 8 inches and 80 pounds on her so she just nodded. "Good cause if you lied i would have to of shot you." It said bearing a long gun with a hose attached to its backpack that was two canisters of flammable liquids and or gases. It also had a long blade attached to the bottom of it.

"Who the hell are you" Sam asked the thing.

"I'm BOB the Immortal." He said in his weird voice that sounded machine like. "Why do you want to know my name?" Bob asked

"Because you are kinda taking me somewhere!"She screamed that at him or it was what she thought after that.

He turned around and knelt a little and said "I'm an ally an thats all that counts or do you wont me to become an enemy?"It added mockingly. They were now at the bottom of the building Sam was sniping from. Bob stepped out of the door right into a storm of bullets. Sam watched in horror as her new ally took round after round to the body. But amazingly Bob was still standing.

The Russians were pissing their pants over there in their trenches as this guy wouldn't die, They already fought enough weird things in this war so far and now it was getting weirder and weirder.

Bob looked at the trench across the field and he smirked. His primitive instincts kicked in he slouched and put his hands on the ground knuckle down like a gorilla and charged. He strapped his Flamethrower to his back and had his knife in his hands as he charged the trench.

Well thats the end...if i ended there like i said b4 orange would kik my pale ass so ya here Bob goes!

"WAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Bob screamed as a shell slammed into his skull he fell to the ground body limp as he rolled at least 25 feet and at an odd coincidence landed in the hole Riggs and Danny were hiding in.

"What the Fuc-"Danny said but was cut off by Riggs poking the body. "RIGGS what are you doing he could like get up and kill both of us?" Danny practically screamed.

"Bob would never do that." Riggs said confidently

"You know that thing!" Danny asked now he was confused.

"Yup good friend of mine 'thing' as you referred to him," She pointed at Bob. "Was human."

Now it was Danny's turn to cut someone off." so you are saying that it is like NOT HUMAN. Then like what is it." He asked now he was like freaking out knowing that this thing was inhuman.

" He still has human in him but just a little bit." She said paused then continued to let it sink in. " When the medics found him 10 years ago when he was thirteen his body was destroyed during a accident in a chem lab. Some scientists said they could help him but he wouldn't be human anymore... His parents wore not thinking start and didn't think of the consequences and the after affects that would plague him for the rest of time." Riggs stopped to catch her breath as Bob got up.

"Oi that hurt like a bitc-oh Hi Riggs" Bob said looking around the ditch he was in He looked over at Danny "Ello Danial Fenton." Bob said looking right at Danny. Danny looked at Bob's eyes and noticed one was glowing red and looked bionic, while his other eye was a light brown normal eye.

_'Wait how did he know me name'_ Danny thought " How did you know my name ?"

"Like Riggs was saying I'm not human I'm cybernetic." Bob said

"Sooo you are a cyborg... COOL."Danny said excited now

"Ya the only human parts thats human is my brain and my instincts thats it, crammed in this body," Bob said pointing at his body then rolled up a sleeve and showed his metallic arm .

Danny stared at it for a second and then poked it " SHINY!" Danny shouted. Riggs (ya shes still there) Smacked Danny in the back of the head.

"Moron." She said as she shook her head "You guys notice we are still being shot at." She said calmly as a bullet whizzed by and nearly hit Danny.

"What the hell that nearly hit me man it was like zoom and i was like eppp and it was like gonna get you and i was like ahh then it missed and i was like what the hel-" Bob knocked Danny down "what the hell Bob...OLY SHIT" Bob stood there as Danny was talking and was hit by many bullets and still stood there.

"Ow that hurt!" Bob snarled as he ducked down then got back into the charge stance. Then launched himself straight up into the air going about 30 feet in the air and landed 20 feet from the ditch Danny and Riggs were hiding in.

As Bob landed he charged the trench then landed face to face with a Russian. Bob towered over the man. The man fell flat on his ass and backed up against the trench wall, he reached for his pistol but it wasn't there he looked up and there  
Bob stood over the man with the pistol in his face.

"See ya in hell you communist bastard." Was what Bob said before he shot the man right between the eyes. Bob discarded the pistol then pulled out his long knife and slowly walked down the trench. Then a Russian came around the corner cigarette in his mouth but it fell out of his mouth when he saw the giant walking towards him so he shouldered his rifle and opened fire.

The bullets hit Bob in the chest but he didn't flinch he just walked towards the man. Then lunged at him knife first smashing right through the man's head. Bob moved his hand on the other side of the guys head and pulled the blade out and let the body fall to the ground. He wiped the blood of his arm and then kept walking.

Ok this the Real end and plz review also you will learn more about Bob (thats not his real name) next chapter and i'm open to any and all flames suggestions and death threats also i need more O.c.s and Rain sryy u didn't appear u probably will next chapter ...ok review and oh ya Riggs i'll explain more of ur character later aightr review now plz.


	7. guacamoles

A/N:Ok here is another chapter of freedom fighters also to ORANGE he was just absent minded... and come on he saw sometin SHINY who wouldn't be happy i mean SHINY! also convert to TACOISM! OH ya i'm not gunna do shout outs there havein't been enough reviews and it takes up t much room.AIGHT on to the story

"RUUUUNNNNNN!" Was all Danny heard as he saw a T-80 tank coming his way. Riggs was standing next to Danny. A few of the Freedom Fighters fled at that moment but Riggs and Danny stayed and stared open mouthed.

"Ok i really want on of those." Riggs said before she picked up her LAW launcher. And then stepped out of the trench with a devious smirk on her face as she advanced on the tank.

The tanks machine gunner saw her advancing and cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged it off as he moved his machine gun into position but before he could get his gun into position something landed with a Bang behind him.

The man turned around and saw the black jumpsuit and he looked up at his face he was missing half of his gas mask exposing his burnt flesh and the inner mechanics that was hidden behind the mask.

"Ey Bob whats up?" Riggs asked Bob now she had an even more devious smile on her face. Bob looked at her for a second then made the Ok sign with his hands then he went back to the matters of the at hand.

Bob looked at them man, the guy was wearing a gray uniform signaling that he was an important person , he also had campaign medals showing that he was somewhat important.

Butttttttt Bob really did not give a shit so being the cybernetic ass kicker he pick the communist up by his throat lightly not enough to strangle him... yet. Bob lifted him up and up and up then jumped up 40 feet into the air, still with the communist in his grasp. The when he got as high as he could get he pulled mans body back then threw him as hard as he could straight towards the ground the man slammed into the tank denting its thick armor.

The man was missing his arm that was three feet from his body his head in the back was cracked open and his brains were hanging out. He looked up at the sky his eyes glazed over in shock he had a goofy smirk on as he slipped into the darkness.

Bob landed on the tank and dropped into the hatch then bullet holes appeared on the outside of the tank as Bob flew out of the tank's hatch. A torrent of fire followed him out. Bob landed 30 feet away at the hole Danny was hidein in.

Danny looked at Bob's face , cocked his eyebrow, and shrugged it off. Danny had been hiding in that hole for the 40 minutes he has been on the battle field. He pulled himself out of the trench but fell down. Then remembered _'Oh ya me leg was shot'._ Bob extended his hand to Danny o help him up Danny took it and was yanked into the air then thrown toward a trenc. But not just any trench the RUSSIAN TRENCH!

"What the fuck... wait dammit AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was what Danny said while he flew through the air. Odd choice of words,eh. o...k... then weird ummm ya... BACK TO THE STORY! Danny landed on his face and slid through the mud and hit the other side off the trench.

Five seconds later Riggs flies through the air and lands on her feet brushes off the dirt and looks at Danny who's face is still in the mud. She sighed the went over and kicked Danny a couple times to see if he was alive, he twitched... a lot. ' That's good... RIGHT?" She thought. Then picked him up.

Danny was all wabbley and shit but he was all good till Bob slammed into a landing knocking Danny flat on his ass.

Danny stood up and glared at Bob but guacamoles got in the way... What the fuck... ok sorry getting off track.

But a mortar shell landed right where Bob stood...

HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA EVIL EVIL Cliffy wat happened to BBO...review and i continue...or i could just not and say i did!...just jokeing and Orange Do not kill ME!


	8. The Death and addition

Ok an update...HAZZAH! Its been awhile cause of vacation and i left u wif a biggish...kinda cliffy...but iam backish...ok here we goes

When the smoked cleared there was a hole... but no Bob in site. Riggs helped Danny to his feet and they walked towards the crater for further inspection. When they got there all they saw was the charred half of Bob's gas mask.

Riggs looked at and said three words " We are Screwed."

Danny looked at Riggs and said "Very very screwed."

Danny heard footsteps coming from behind them he quickly turned and raised his weapon towards the smokey field where the footsteps were coming from, Then he heard a very Familiar voice "Danny is that you?" After he heard that there was a crash and a choice amount of swear words.

Danny chuckled a little and walked over towards where the voice came from. "Sam you need any help?" He asked sort of mockingly serious.

"No...I'm...Just...Fine..." She was struggling because she just sprinted across the battlefield with over 150 pounds of equipment and dodging bullets... But she is Sam independent so like she probably wouldn't admit to being exhausted.

Danny sighed and just walked over and picked up the anti-armor rifle easily then collapsed from that much weigh on his leg. "DAMN YOU LEGS ALWAYS BETRAYING ME!"

As Danny was screaming at his legs Riggs just sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Stupidity' then picked up and assault rifle from a dead Russian soldier then walked back towards the trench weapon raised just in case of an ambush.

Sam walked over to Danny and picked up her rifle then grabbed Danny by his right arm and dragged him towards the trench where Riggs was. She set Danny up against the wall up right. The she shouldered her MP-5 tapped Riggs once one the shoulder Riggs spun around into a duck and pulled out a med-kit as Sam watched their flanks.

Riggs pulled out a disinfection liquid called 'very sting stuff... that stings, but actually works...ish.' Danny looked at the label and his eye started twitching and he tried to back away but hit the wall and all he let out was an 'Epppp' Before Riggs poured 10 of the bottle on his wound.

"FUCCKKKKKKK...OWWWWW...SHIT SHIT IT STINGS!" Riggs looked at him weirdly and asked.

"So you can stand a bullet wound but not stinging stuff..."

Danny quickly retorted " Well it stings a lot." He said putting on a pout face... Riggs just slapped him.

"Hey at least it wasn't a mortar shell straight to the head, at least you are still alive Danny." She said sternly like an older sister

Sam looked confused "Mortar Shell to who's head?"

Riggs looked up and pointed to the now barely smoldering crater Sam started walking towards it but had to drop down as a machine gun fire whizzed over her head then she heard a stern Commanding voice bark an order "Alpha Team take out that MG nest Bravo team police any weapons and Charlie squad stick with me." Sam knew it as Lt. Johnson's voice. There was a confromation by all teams saying "SIR YES SIR!"

Johnson's fatigues were tattered and torn but still intact Charlie Squad wore masks and heavy flak and Kevlar vest. It was a ten man squad 2 of the men were equipped with heavy machine guns and were kneeling down to steady their aim, One carried a RPG

but had a pistol drawn instead not to wast his ammo on worthless infantry, 2 men watching the back carried light machine guns and guarded the back of the group, 3 more carried M16s with scopes, And the final 2 men in the middle had sniper rifles one had a Dragnov, the other a 50. caliber rifle. He was lying down and from what Sam saw he was aiming at something.

All of a sudden he barked "Firing." Then the rifle shot and the man was shot back a couple inches but they heard flesh tearing and some screams in Russian coming from where the shot came from. The sniper wasn't wearing a mask so Sam saw the smirk on the snipers face, Sam took that time to look over him, He looked about a little over 6 feet, his hair wasn't regulation length it was long and messy and in his eyes, he wasn't that muscular but lifted the 50 cal. with the slightest hint of strain.

The man looked towards Sam, Riggs, and Danny " Sir there is what looks like a broken squad over here." The man said.

Lt. Johnson walked over to Sam with a smirk and said "So you survived nicely done, now where is Danny?" he asked looking around then he noticed the silhouette of Riggs patching up Danny's leg. "So how did Danny fuck up this time trip and cut himself." Johnson said mockingly like an older brother messing with the younger one.

"Actually he got himself shot..."Sam said mournfully.

Then Sam heard Riggs say "All done." and Sam turned and saw Danny rubbing his leg and yelping "IT STINGS!" Sam shook her head so did Riggs.

And at the same time Riggs and Sam said "Big baby."

Then the man walked over to Danny looked at him squinted turned his head then said "OHHH you are that Phantom dude sweet I'm Sargent Shane Francis Archer at your service sir." Danny looked at the Sargent with a weird look on his face.

"HUH... how did you know I'm Phantom."Danny asked inquisitively.

"Dude your Hair is White." The Sargent said "Unless you are Really old you are Phantom." Danny looked up at his hair and surely it was white.

There end of this chapter wats going on with Danny and why wasn't there any gun fire on there postion during all that talking...is sumtin goin on or am i to lazy well this is a longish update. Oh and i spell crappily a the end cuz i lazy...oh and rain srry bout not adding u yet they should get to the prison soon and rescue u an tuck


	9. Stan that wasn't that big of a boom

Danny looked at Shane then his hair then at Shane and then his hair again. "Are you the one with the guacamoles?"

Shane looked at the man with a 'What the Fuck' type of expression. "Dude i think you damaged your brain... by being shot in the leg."

"Shane just shut up and sit down so you don't get your scrawny ass shot." Lieutenant Johnsen said shaking his head as bullets hit around the Sargent. Shane quickly dropped to his knees and kept examining Danny.

Sam and Riggs returned fire with the Russians so did the rest of the squad as Danny and Shane exchanged odd looks. Then Danny broke the silence between each other. "You're weird."

Shane stared at him coldly then smirked and aimed his rifle at Danny "Wellll you could be dead" he laughed and shot right over Danny's head hitting another sniper off in the distance. "But you're to valuable to kill... me i could die...everyone would grieve and move on... you the mission would have to be aborted... cuz like your pretty much a god at combat...until you get shot" Shane laughed.

Danny stared at Shane coldly and just went intangible and slide into the ground he popped up half a second later behind the enemy artillery pieces still completely invisible. He moved around swiftly until he found what he needed the enemy artillery commander. Danny became tangible for about a split second and in the split second he grabbed the commander and snapped his neck and then went intangible again returning to where his allies were, body in hand.

Shane just sat there and said "You're the god of war aren't'cha?"

Danny smiled and dropped the body to the ground and sat back down "There you go one artillery commander, he should have some sort of Intel. on him. Shane check the body for papers or files" Danny smiled and Shane rolled his eyes and started sifting through the man's pockets

"Ok i found a Russian naked chick...not that bad" He inspects the picture further then feels all the eyes upon him. "Ok moving on." He folded the paper up and put into one of the many satchels hanging of his uniform. "We have a few memory disks and a Ipod...ohhh he likes slipknot!" Again he felt the eyes on him and rolled his own. "Ok who has some sort of computery obje-" Before he could finish that sentence an explosion was heard as an artillery shell hit fifteen feet from their position.

"Crap...they found us ok everyone pack up we're getting the hell out of here." Lt. Johnson looked up at the prison and followed the trench line that would take them there. The exact one the were hold up at. "Ok we are going to follow this trench up to the prison, keep your head low I don't need one of you guys dead." After that order everyone filled into the trenches, hunched over so their heads where a few inches below the trench line, but still up enough so that they can see whats in front of them.

After a ten minute slow crawl up the trench line through artillery and heavy fire they finally made it to the wall of the prison the guards that were placed on the walls long dead. One of Charlie anti-tank soldiers pulled this mine like object out of one of his waist satchels and attached it to the wall.

He pushed a few numbers on the mine and backed away. "Ok this will be loud and will make a nice big hole...and go boom." He moves along to the wall about twenty feet and the rest of the squad follows. After 23.5 seconds the mine detonates and a nice ten foot by ten foot hole is blown in the wall.

"Ok theres our entrance to the stronghold...kinda small Stan...thought that was gunna make a big boom." The other anti-tank soldier said.

"Shut up Tim...remember when one of yours was a dud when we were in Delaware?" Stan says glaring at Tim through the mask. "That nearly killed me!"

"And your point is?"Tim said laughing.

((wow an update sorry its not fer abuse... i just can't think of anything fer it at the moment...when i have time i might just delete abuse and restart it.))


End file.
